Goomba vs Waddle Dee
Description These two little foot soldiers may not seem very threatening, but which one comes out on top if they're thrown into the ring of DBX? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Arena: Coliseum In the Colosseum, a crowd full of minions belonging to Bowser and King Dedede have filled every seat. On opposite sides of the Colosseum stand two thrones: One belonging to Bowser, the Koopa King, and the other belonging to King Dedede of Dreamland. Two fighters stand opposite each other in the center of the arena: A miniscule, fanged, mushroom-shaped creature, and a small, red creature wearing a blue Bandana. From his throne, Bowser roars at the Goomba. Bowser: '''All right, underling! Time to show Beak-Brain here the power of the Koopa King! The Goomba glares at his opponent and readies himself. '''Goomba: '''Yes, Lord Bowser! King Dedede laughs and points at his champion. '''Dedede: '''Waddle Dee! Eliminate this pest in the name of the King of Dreamland! The Waddle Dee stands at attention and readies a parasol. '''Waddle Dee: '''Yes sir! Here we Gooooo!!! “For King Bowser!” the Goomba screams and charges at his opponent. The Waddle Dee quickly reacts and blocks the charging Goomba, repelling him by pushing him back. The Goomba then leaps, attempting to headbonk the Waddle Dee multiple times, but with every attempt, he's blocked by the Waddle Dee’s parasol. After being repelled a fifth time, the Goomba sprouts wings and flies above his opponent, scattering Micro Goombas around the Waddle Dee. Spinning the parasol, the Waddle Dee attempts to deflect them back at the Goomba. However, the Micro Goombas slide off of the parasol and jump onto Waddle Dee, weighing him down. As the Waddle Dee swings the parasol and attempts to shake off the Micro Goombas, the shadow of a large boot appears above him. Waddle Dee shakes off the pesky pests and dives out of the way of the Goomba Shoe, which crushes the dropped parasol and the Micro Goombas. As quickly as he could, the Waddle Dee ducks, dodges and dives to avoid being crushed by the massive green shoe piloted by his opponent. Eventually tired out, the Waddle Dee trips and falls on his face. As the shadow of the large boot descends upon the Waddle Dee, he spins around and jams a long spear into the sole of the boot. In a flash, the Goomba's confident smirk changed to a look of mixed pain and shock. With a scream, the goomba jumps out of the shoe and flies into the air. Quickly, the Waddle Dee spun his spear and began flying after him. Spreading his wings again, the Goomba dives at the slowly rising Waddle Dee. With a quick swerve, the Waddle Dee dodges, quickly spinning around and stabbing the spear multiple times into the Goomba's wings. With the wings punctured, the Waddle Dee strikes the Goomba's head with the wooden part of the spear. The Goomba plummets toward the ground. The Waddle Dee aims his spear straight down... Raises a fist into the air... '''Waddle Dee: '''MEGATON PUNCH!! ...and sends the spear rocketing down, impaling the Goomba through the head. '''KO!!! Post-Match The Waddle Dee lands on the ground and waves to the crowd of onlookers, most of them cheering for him. The Koopa king, however, grips the armrests of his throne and begins grinding his teeth, glaring at his shish-kebabed minion. With a roar, Bowser leaps into the center of the coliseum and lands in front of the victorious Waddle Dee, who looks up in horror at the massive king. In an instant, Bowser grips the poor minion in his claws and releases a jet of fire from his mouth, instantly turning the former victor into a pile of ashes. Bowser points a claw at the king sitting across from him. “That victory meant nothing!” The Koopa King roars with malice. “Sure, you beat one of my lowest soldiers, but that was only a fraction of what my full army is capable of!!!” King Dedede leaps into the center of the coliseum, landing in front of Bowser, who didn't flinch. “Is that a challenge, Shell Head?” he asked cockily. “You’re darn skippy, Beak Brain!” Bowser retorts with a toothy grin. “This just became a war!” Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Flip D. Switch Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Was a One Minute Melee Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Mario VS Kirby Themed DBX Fights